Changing Personalities
by Jey4eva
Summary: This is another one of my D/G fics that has nothing to do with my other one (Its Impossible)... It takes plaace after Hogwarts... Draco tells Ginny a secret about Voldemort that may cost them their lives.... Of course there IS romance in this one...
1. Meeting the Enemy

A/N: Hey guys! So are there any people here that read my other Draco and Ginny fic? (Its Impossible)?? Well, anyway, this is another D/G fic... Pretend that you never read Its Impossible cause' this is a whole different story, okay?  
  
I'm starting off the story with Ginny at her job at... The Daily Prophet. Okeydokies? (okay, I promise never to do that again)... R&R!  
  
Changing Personalities (a title that keeps changing)  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting the Enemy  
  
Ginny's POV:  
I chewed on my Muggle pen thinking of an intelligent title. I was sitting at my desk in the Daily Prophet building. I sighed leaning back in my chair. My brain was blank. I groaned, "I hate writing," I declared loudly.  
  
There was no reply. I wasn't surprised since there was no one at the office except my boss, Katherine Reagan, and I.  
  
"Katherine!" I whined. "I can't come up with any stories." I looked through all her notes but they were all old news. "I hate writing," I muttered again.  
  
"No you don't," Katherine muttered, not looking up from her papers. "You always say that, but you never mean it."  
  
"But, this time I do mean it," I insisted. "I keep getting writer's block, and its annoying."  
  
Katherine didn't answer.  
  
"Did you hear me?" I asked.  
  
Katherine sighed, got up and got my jacket. She pulled me up, "The reason you have writer's block is because you haven't gone out much to see or hear any news. Now go!" She said pushing me towards the door. "Leave!"  
  
"But-" I protested.  
  
She pushed me out the door and threw my jacket to me. "And don't come back till' you have a bloody good story!" Katherine added and slammed the door shut.  
  
I sighed and put on her jacket. I got out my wand and apparated to Diagon Alley where news usually came from.  
  
I turned and walked to the Three Broomsticks. I stepped inside and frowned when I didn't see the usual busy business. The only people there was Madame Rosmerta, already in her late thirties and a young, silver blond haired man. His back was to me and Madame Rosmerta seemed to be having a conversation with him.  
  
While I was deciding whether or not to interrupt when Madame Rosmerta looked up.  
  
"My God, if it isn't Miss Ginny Weasley," Madame Rosmerta gasped.  
  
I grinned as Madame Rosmerta walked towards me, arms open wide. Madame Rosmerta hugged me hard.  
  
"How long has it been?" Madame Rosmerta asked. "How old are you now? My my, have you developed or what?"  
  
I blushed, "Its been 4 years, I think. I'm 21 now."  
  
"And working for the Daily Prophet!" Madame Rosmerta said nudging me. "I read all of your articles. They're excellent!" She exclaimed.  
  
I smiled modestly.  
  
"Oh my! Where are my manners? Ginny dear, you remember Draco Malfoy don't you?" Madame Rosmerta asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
I turned and saw Draco Malfoy smirking at me.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Ginny Weasley," Draco drawled, smirking at me.  
  
"Malfoy," I replied cooly.  
  
We stood there glaring at eachother.  
  
Madame Rosmerta broke the silence. "So kids, is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"A butterbeer," we replied at the same time. We instantly glared at eachother for answering the same question at the same time for the same thing. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy were opposites... enemies... We weren't allowed to want the same thing at the same time.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," Madame Rosmerta said and walked away.  
  
I cleared my throat and sat a seat away from Draco.  
  
"What? You scared of me Weasley?" Draco drawled, smirking.  
  
"No," I snapped.  
  
"Then prove it," he replied, crossing his arms.  
  
I pursed my lips, thinking of a reply, but luckily, Madame Rosmerta came in with two butterbeers.  
  
I reached into my purse to pay her but Madame Rosmerta shook her head, "Its on the house," she said. "For the both of you," she added. She looked at her watch and started walking away, "Well, its been nice seeing you two... If you need anything, give me a holler." She disappeared.  
  
I sighed and sipped my butterbeer. So how was I supposed to get news when there was no one to ask? I glanced at Malfoy... He looked much cuter than I remembered... Much more mature...older... I had heard that he was working for the Ministry. I sighed and wondered what I was going to do about my article due in two days. Well, I thought... Might as well start with someone...  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
I gulped down the rest of my beer. I turned and glanced at Ginny. Her forehead was creased, hard in thought. She had gotten prettier than the last time I saw her. The one that I remembered looked like she had a huge red cottonball on top of her head... But, now her red hair was shoulder-length and layered. It went perfectly with her Muggle hoop earrings, and red ruby robes.  
  
She probably felt me staring and turned, "What the hell are you staring at?" She snapped.  
  
I was surprised. I had figured that Ginny Weasley was a goody-two-shoes... But she probably grew up, I thought...  
  
"Nothing," I muttered, and looked away.  
  
"Malfoy..." she said hesitantly.  
  
"What?" I asked irritably.  
  
"Do you- Have you heard any news or rumors lately?" She asked looking expectant.  
  
"Well," I drawled. "Working with the Ministry and all, yes you do hear a few things..." I trailed off.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Anything you can tell me?" She asked.  
  
"No," I replied abrubtly.  
  
"Ugh!" Ginny groaned. She took a last sip out of her butterbeer then walked out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
I blinked as she slammed the door shut. I glanced at Ginny's leftover butterbeer. There was a small object laying next to it. I walked over and picked it up. It was about 4 inches... Was it some strange wand? Weasley was strange enough to be carrying these things, I thought. It had the name "Virginia Weasley" on it.  
  
I guess she forgot it, I thought. I studied it for a minute long but I couldn't figure out what it was. I put it in my pocket and walked out of the Three Broomsticks. I needed to find Ginny.  
  
I turned my head and saw her right in front of me. She was searching in her purse for something.  
  
"Damn," I heard her mutter.  
  
"Looking for this?" I asked pulling out her 'object'.  
  
She looked up, "Yes! Where'd you find it?" She asked, taking it from me.  
  
I shrugged, "It was next to your butterbeer." I watched her as she got out a small cluster of parchment paper and watched curiously as she wrote on it with the 'object'.  
  
Ginny frowned turning to me, "What?" She asked. 'Is there spinach in my teeth or something?"  
  
I smiled amused, "No," I said slowly. "Just curious..."  
  
"What?" She asked absent mindedly, jotting down something on the parchment paper.  
  
"What is that?" I asked gesturing to her 'object'. (A/N: That 'object' word is getting annoying...)  
  
"It's a Muggle pen," she replied.  
  
"Oh," I said. "Figures," I muttered.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Ginny asked sharply.  
  
I waved her away, as if dismissing her.  
  
She scowled then twirled around and started walking away.  
  
For some reason, I didn't want her to leave, "Wait! Ginny!" I said.  
  
"What?" She called back, not stopping.  
  
Think of something fast, I thought...  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's where I'll stop. Did ya' like it? Okay, I'll post the next chapter really soon. Litterally. If you'd read my other fic, you'll know how fast I can write another chapter. Okay? Please review, otherwise I get REALLY discouraged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What are you doing still reading this? REVIEW!   
  



	2. Unexpected Feelings

A/N: Hiyas! (mental note: Will never do that again) So thanks for people that reviewed...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
  
Changing Personalities  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected Feelings  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
"Er... well..." I said.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "What?" She asked.  
  
"I uh..." I stammered.  
  
She nodded, "Yes?"  
  
"Malfoy! Malfoy, there you are!"  
  
I turned, "Oh, hey Goyle," I muttered.  
  
"Your father wants to see you right away," Goyle said.  
  
"Right," I muttered.  
  
I got my wand and was about to apparate when-  
  
"Ahem," Ginny said.  
  
I turned and saw her, crossed arms and looking expectant, "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" She asked.  
  
"No, forget it," I said.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away muttering, "A complete waste of time."  
  
I couldn't let her go angry at me, "Ginny," I said.  
  
"What is it now?" She asked, turning.  
  
I took a deep breath, "If you need any help with a story... Well, you know..."  
  
"I can ask you for help?" She suggested. She shook her head and said sarcastically, "Right Malfoy." She walked away still shaking her head and muttering to herself.  
  
"Well, are you coming or what?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Yeah," I sighed and apparated to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
I arrived at the front door with Goyle next to me.  
  
"Malfoy, what was that all about?" Goyle asked.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"That," he said gesturing behind him. "That scene with Weasley over there." He frowned, "What's up with that?"  
  
I shrugged, "What? Was there anything unusual about it?"  
  
"Yes," Goyle answered. "It was very unusual to offer help to-" He sneered, "Her."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Really, Goyle, you can be so thick headed sometimes." I reached for the door knob.  
  
"Oh! So its me that's thickheaded!" Goyle exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Well, excuse me, but it was you Malfoy that told me that the day you do ANYTHING to help a Weasley was the day Muggles started believing that there were real wizards and witches out there..." He trailed off.  
  
My hand paused at the door.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Malfoy?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Argh!" I cried, thrusting open the door and running inside.  
  
  
Ginny's POV:  
"That ass hole..." I muttered. "Wasting my time with that insane blabbering of his..."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
I looked up, "Yes?"  
  
"Ginny! Its me! Harry!" A tall boy, with black hair, emerald green eyes, and glasses called from across the street waving.  
  
My face brightened up with a smile, "Harry!" I exclaimed.  
  
He walked over to me grinning, "Jeez Gin, its been ages!"  
  
I nodded, "Yes... After I graduated, I sort of... Lost touch with everyone while working with the Daily Prophet."  
  
"Do you still see your family?" Harry asked, frowning.  
  
"Of course!" I cried. "I just... Not as much as I used to..."  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, Ron's been talking about you a lot." He grinned, "He misses you."  
  
My mouth dropped open in surprise, ""Ron misses me?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, even though he's busy with his job at the Ministry and Hermione... She's pregnant, did you know that? He's hoping that it's a boy, and she a girl," Harry said.  
  
I grinned, "Sounds just like them."  
  
"Yeah..." Harry trailed off. After a long pause of silence, Harry cleared his throat, "So, um, do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer with me?"  
  
I thought for a moment... I had already been there... Madame Rosmerta probably wouldn't care... Maybe more people would be there... "Sure," I said.  
  
"Great!" Harry smiled.  
  
We arrived at a VERY busy Three Broomsticks. You could hear the low buzz of people discussing recent gossip. I tried to listen carefully to wizards and witches conversations:  
  
"I heard that the Ministry still thinks that You-Know-Who is still alive!"  
"The Dark Lord! Oh no! But, I thought that Harry Potter defeated him 5 years ago!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, where had they been? That's old news.  
  
"I swear! The cost of Hogwarts' school supplies today!"  
"I know, Dumbledore's been trying his hardest to keep the cost down, but... You know him, in his old age..."  
"He's not that old is he?"  
  
I yawned, boring.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asked, nudging me.  
  
I looked up at him, "Huh?"  
  
He shook his head, "Never mind." He led us to a booth and we slid in across from eachother.  
  
"Back so soon, Ginny?" Madame Rosmerta asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's busier now," I replied smiling.  
  
"2 butterbeers please," Harry said.  
  
Madame Rosmerta nodded then walked off.  
  
"So... Ginny, how's life been treating you?" Harry asked turning towards me.  
  
I shrugged, "Nothing exciting. You know, the Daily Prophet... I moved into my own apartment."  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron?" Harry inquired.  
  
"No," I shook my head. "Its a new place called "The Magic Inn."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"So, how's Cho?" I asked. I remembered that they had started going out after Harry had graduated.  
  
"Well, we were going out for awhile, almost made plans to get married... But, then we just broke it off... Well, no, I broke it off," Harry said, looking away.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Nothing important."  
  
"Oh," I said, dropping the subject.  
  
"Here we go," Madame Rosmerta said setting down our butterbeers on our table.  
  
Harry and I were silent. I went back to listening to people's conversations:  
  
"My son has decided to get married to our maid! I can't believe it! He's been keeping it a secret this whole time! He even has a girlfriend... And he still needs to break up with her!"  
"Honestly, the young wizards and witches of today!"  
  
I sighed, was there no life in Diagon Alley?!!  
  
Harry smiled at me. "Listening in for a story, eh?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes! You can't even begin to imagine how dull life is right now!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I know how it is," Harry said. "That's one of the reasons why I came back."  
  
"Yeah, you moved to America with Cho, didn't you?" I asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, but I came back for something... Actually, someone."  
  
"Who?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.  
  
Harry avoided my gaze.  
  
"Wait!" I said, giving a jolt. "Is it- Its..."  
  
"I came back for you, Ginny," Harry said, looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"I- I- uh..." I choked. My voice was caught in my throat.  
  
  
A/N: Yupperee doo!! (jeez, I must be mental at the moment. LOL! Well, whatever... I sort of hate this thing where I bring in Harry, I mean... Because I think he went out of character... Oh well, he grew up! Please review! 


	3. New Feelings

A/N: Okay, so if you read all of my fics then this is the third time you're going to hear this: Where were all of my reviews? Yeah, I got some for what? 2 days? Then, you all stop! And you didn't review. WAH! Review please!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
  
Changing Personalities  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 3: New Feelings  
  
  
Ginny's POV:  
I hesitated, thinking of what I should say to Harry. The old feelings for Harry weren't there anymore... Actually, they hadn't been there for a REALLY long time... But, still I didn't want to hurt his feelings... But, I had to do what I had to do...  
  
I took a deep breath, "Harry, I- I uh..." I trailed off.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm really flattered..." I trailed off again. "But I, I don't..." I sighed. I didn't think I could do it.  
  
"Feel the same way," Harry finished for me, nodding. "Yeah, I thought so."  
  
I fell silent.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Well, I'll see you around."  
  
I nodded, "Bye."  
  
He walked out of the pub.  
  
I sighed and thought of hard of why I let him go. I knew there was a reason... I could feel it.  
  
Draco...  
  
I shook my head, no, no, no, I thought. Not him. ANYONE but HIM! But, a smile was playing on my lips... He had gotten so tall, and so handsome...  
  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
"Yes, Father?" I asked walking into his office.  
  
"Where've you been?" He asked, frowning.  
  
"The Three Broomsticks," I said.  
  
"He was with-" Goyle started.  
  
I glared at him and he shut his mouth. Father didn't notice. he was too busy looking troubled.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
Father sighed, "Draco, I have something to tell you that you must never speak a word to anyone."  
  
I forced myself not to roll my eyes. Probably one of his stupid secrets about Voldemort. "Yes?" I asked.  
  
Father glared at Goyle and he rushed out of the office.  
  
"Its about the Dark Lord..." he trailed off.  
  
"What about him?" I snapped.  
  
"I've- I've been... Well, hiding him..."  
  
"What?!" I shouted. "Are you mad? Do you know what the Ministry would do to you if they found out that you were-"  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Father snapped.  
  
"Where?" I whispered furiously. "Why? Dear God! Father, you are the most stupidest-"  
  
"That's enough!" Father said sternly.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"The Dark Lord needed a place to hide... Somewhere where the Ministry wouldn't find him..." Father said.  
  
"And you, being the stupid idiot that you are decided to help him, didn't you?" I asked, teeth clenched. "Where are you hiding him?"  
  
"That Draco, is none of your business," Father snapped.  
  
"But, it is my business," I pressed. "If my own Father is-"  
  
"That's not the only reason that I asked for you," Father caught me off.  
  
"There's MORE?!" I cried.  
  
"The Dark Lord, is gaining his strength back. After that idiot Potter did some damage to him... He'll need more followers..." Father said, he stared at me pointedly.  
  
"No I won't," I said darkly. "I REFUSE to cross over to the Dark side!"  
  
"Why the bloody hell not?" Father asked, crossing his arms and scowling.  
  
"Why do you badger me about it when I already gave you my answer?" I shot back.  
  
"Listen boy," Father warned. "You may be 22, but that doesn't mean that I'm not your Father anymore. And when I say that you'll be a follower of the Dark Lord, then you better listen or I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" I sneered. "Hurt me? Send me to my room?"  
  
"I refuse to be insulted by my own son!" Father shouted. "Get out of my sight!"  
  
"Gladly!" I shouted back and stalked out of his office, and up to my room. I grabbed a house elf by the ear along the way.  
  
"Yes sir?" It squeaked.  
  
"Pack my robes," I said sharply. Grabbing suitcases and trunks out of my closet. It did as I said. When everything was packed I apparated to a new apartment building called "The Magic Inn". (A/N: If you recall, Ginny lives there too!)  
  
  
  
Ginny's POV:  
I gave myself a frustrated groan. This was DEFINETELY not the time to be daydreaming about Draco Malfoy. It wasn't like we'd see eachother again, anyway. I sighed... On top of that, I still needed to find a story. The deadline was in 2 days. I looked at my watch and gasped. In about an hour I would have only 1 more day. It was eleven o'clock. I better go to bed and wake up early, I thought to myself. I apparated to the Magic Inn and went to the front desk.  
  
"Any letters come for me Abigail?" I asked the woman behind the counter.  
  
She nodded and handed me a cage full of 5 owls with letters tied to their legs.   
  
"Thank you," I said, taking the handle and turned to walk away. I accidently bumped into someone next to me.  
  
"Watch it!" The man exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry," I mumbled.  
  
"Weasley?"  
  
I looked up, "Malfoy!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" We asked at the same time.  
  
"I live here," I said.  
  
"I just registered here," he replied. I looked behind him and saw several suitcases and trunks behind him.  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
We stood there silent... Neither of us knowing what to say.  
  
"Well, I uh- Its late," I said, finally. "I have to go." I turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Draco cried, grabbing my arm.  
  
I turned and surprised at Draco's touch. I glanced at his hand on my arm. He let go sheepishly.  
  
"I, uh..." He said. "Would you like to join me for breakfast tomorrow morning?" He asked.  
  
My mouth almost dropped open in surprise. DRACO MALFOY was asking ME for BREAKFAST.  
  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
She hesitated.  
  
Idiot! I thought to myself. Of course she's going to say no!  
  
"Its okay if you don't want-" I started.  
  
"No!" She cut me off. She smiled, "I'd like it very much to join you."  
  
I broke into a grin, "Great!"  
  
"Uh, maybe you could come to my room around ten?" She suggested. "I'll cook breakfast," she said.  
  
I nodded, "Alright. What room are you in?"  
  
"I live in Room C-58," she said.  
  
"Okay," I said nodding.  
  
She nodded, "Well, good night," she said and walked away.  
  
"Good night..." I echoed.  
  
  
A/N: ACK! NO! dON'T GET BORED YET! Just to let you know... They have differences (no, duh)..... So, that could be a problemo in the relationship. If you wanna see it, you better review!  
  



	4. Draco's Mistake

A/N: Hey! I sort of had writer's block on this story... This chapter might suck, cause' I just typed whatever came to my mind, and I think it sucks, but you be the judge, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters...  
  
  
Changing Personalities  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 4: Draco's Mistake  
  
  
Ginny's POV:  
I yawned as I flicked my wand to flip the eggs. I looked over to the side to my paper and pen... What the hell was I going to WRITE!  
  
I sighed and added some salt to the eggs. Then I flicked my wand again for the eggs to flip onto the plate.   
  
What else could I make? I wondered. Pancakes! I thought happily. I flicked my wand again and a pancake mixture apeeared onto the countertop. While the pancakes cooked I thought more about my paper.  
  
There was nothing, absoulutely NOTHING to write about. I was hoping that Draco could help me out... I dunno, maybe there was some business or news that he knew about. After all, he works at the Ministry...  
  
I looked down at my blue robes and wondered if it really was my color. I heard a soft tapping at the window. I looked up and saw a grown Pig tapping excitedly at the window. I smiled to myself. Pig had grown up but he was still the same. I laughed as I let him in and he nipped at my finger. I took the rolled up parchment from his leg and opened it. With another fick of my wand I made a bowl of water appear for Pig.  
  
I read the letter:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Hey, remember me? Your big brother, Ron? Its been a long time since I've seen you, Gin. Where've you been? What've you been up to? We read your aricles all the time... Mum and Dad are proud of you. I guess you knew that already, huh?  
Well, Hermione and I are doing GREAT! In fact, we're having a house warming party aout new house. Its called the Dwelling. Its going to be on Saturday, the 21st. Around 5 or so... Try to make it, will you?  
Hermione's pregnant? Did you hear? Its going to be a beautiful baby boy! Ahhh! Alright alright, Hermione hit my head. She's telling me that its going to be a beautiful baby girl. Humph, we'll see about that. OW! Yeesh...   
Hermione says hi...  
  
~Ron~  
  
I smiled and stiffled giggles. I was DEFINETLEY going to come. The Dwelling, I thought to myself... It had a nice catch to it...  
  
I flipped the pancakes onto a plate and set the table with yet ANOTHER wave of my wand.  
  
When I thought everything was set I sat down at my desk and thought deeply of what my article should be about. I was so in thought that I didn't hear the knock at the door.  
  
Knock knock!  
  
Knock knock!  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
I jumped, "Huh?"  
  
"Ginny, its Draco," the voice said from the door.  
  
"Wha- Oh, Draco!" I exclaimed. I stood up quickly and opened the door. "Sorry about that," I said sheepishly.  
  
Draco smiled uneasily, "No problem." He stepped into the apartment and looked around. "Looks a lot like mine," he said.  
  
I nodded, "Yeah. Um, so take a seat."  
  
************  
  
Draco's POV:  
After we finished eating breakfast, Ginny and I started a conversation.  
  
"Sooo... Um, Draco..." Ginny trailed off.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Um, I dunno... See, I'm having a bit of writer's block for my article that's due tomorrow..." she said. "And I dunno, sice you offered help, I was wondering... since you work with the Ministry and all, if you had any important news?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
I frowned. Yes, there was plenty of news that I could tell her, but I was sworn to secrecy for most of it. And I keep my word.   
Last night, I had hinted to Fudge about Voldemort's where-abouts, but had he listened? Noooooooooo. The stupid git that wouldn't recognize himself in front of a mirror! Honestly, I don't know how he ever got elected Minister! But maybe, if I told Ginny about it and she wrote it... Well, then maybe the word would get out and people would start being more cautious.   
  
"Well..." I started out slowly. "Yes, there has been some news- But, its not certain," I said.  
  
"Well, tell me anyway," she said, looking interested. She had taken out a small notebook of parchment paper and that thingy that she had called a 'Muggle pen'. She opened the notebook to a clean page and looked at me interested.  
  
"Well... We've received word that Voldemort's still alive," I said.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Of course you've received word of that! Its been rumored ever since Harry defeated him! But everyone knows its not true!" She said. She looked at me, and seeing the seriousness, frowned. "Is it?"  
  
"We shouldn't jump to conclusions," I said quickly.   
Hopefully we wouldn't have to jump to conclusions, I thought. But Father's hiding Voldemort and I have to stop him.   
"But, people have been saying that one of Voldemort's trusted followers is hiding him and seeing to it that he gains his strength back. Its also been rumored that he's alive, and bigger and better than ever and just waiting to strike!"  
  
Ginny looked amazed. She was chewing on the end of her pen nervously. She hadn't written down a word I had said, but she seemed to have memorized all of it.  
  
"Th- this is... This is crazy!" She sputtered. But she smiled, "But, it would make a REALLY good story. Thank you!" Ginny said and quickly hugged me.  
  
I stood there, stunned. Ginny Weasley was HUGGING me? I patted her back awkwardly. She pulled away.  
  
"But none of this is true... Is it?" She asked.  
  
I shrugged, "I hope not."  
  
Ginny sighed, then laughed softly. "Katherine will pratically scream when she hears how good of a story I've got..." she said.  
  
"Uh-huh," I said, nodding.  
  
Ginny looked embarrassed, "No offense or anything, but could you leave? I want to start writing the article now."  
  
"Oh," I said. "Uh, sure," I got up and she walked me to the door.  
  
"So, I'll see you around?" I asked.  
  
Ginny chuckled, "We'll see," she opened the door and I walked out.  
  
"Bye, and thanks again," Ginny called.   
  
"No problem," I said.  
  
She closed the door.  
  
I started walking back to my room with an idiotic grin on my face. Suddenly I realized that I could just Apparate and took out my wand and did so. When I arrived inside my new apartment I saw my father's owl waiting outside my window.  
  
I groaned and opened the window, letting it in. I saw that he had given me a Howler. I sighed and opened it. Father's enraged voice boomed from it.  
  
"DRACO GREGORY MALFOY! You are in big trouble young man!"  
  
I'm not a young man," I muttered.  
  
"Your mother had been worried sick about you!"  
  
I snorted, "Right."  
  
"And you're angering me by the minute! What were you thinking running off like that without a word?! You stupid boy!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and drummed my fingers on the table, waiting for him to finish. But knowing, Father, and the big mouth he had- I knew this would take long.  
  
"Master is VERY enraged about you leaving, too. In fact he's insulted that you didn't want to join the us, Death Eaters. I am ashamed and disappointed in you, Draco!"  
  
"Like I give a bloody damn," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"But, I will let you stay there and live on your own. We'll see- I know you can't stay there, cooped up all by yourself for long."  
  
I sighed, knowing that the Howler was at its end.  
  
"But one last warning, Draco..." Father said, his voice dangerous. "You better not rattle off that mouth of yours to ANYONE. Especially that Ginny Weasley. She's with the Daily Prophet and probably looking for a story. And she'll be looking for trouble if she publishes something that's not supposed to be... Same goes to you. You may be my son, and you may not think I will... But, mark my words Draco- I WILL kill you if you disobey."  
  
And with that the Howler blew up in flames.  
  
"Shit," I muttered. That bloody Goyle had told my Father on me! That betraying, slimy git!  
  
Oh God... I thought. I had better tell Ginny before she publishes that story! I thought. I quickly Disapparated from my apartment and Apparated into her apartment.  
  
But no one was there... She had probably left and went to go to God knows where.  
  
I groaned and Disapparated from her apartment to Diagon Alley. This was going to be one LONG search...  
  
I had better find her... Or else she and I were as good as dead...  
  
  
A/N: So did you like it? The ending was the good part if you ask me... But the rest. well like I said... It sucks...  
  
But could you please review? 


End file.
